Tu vas pleurer pour Lui
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Alastair a besoin d'une larme d'ange ... Mais les anges ne pleurent pas. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ils sont imperméables à la moindre émotion. Alors ... l'obtiendra-t-il ? ATTENTION ! ! ! Violentes Scènes de Torture ! ! ! OS en Réponse au défi "Rien qu'une larme" de DESTIEL ADDICT (Facebook)


.

* * *

**Tu vas pleurer ... pour Lui.**

* * *

Quand Castiel reprit conscience, il ne se rappelait plus ce qui s'était passé. Comment état-il arrivé là ? Il était dans le noir. Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus bouger ?

Il se sentait entravé, assis sur une chaise à priori, mais comment avait-on réussi à l'entraver ? Lui, un ange, que rien ne pouvait retenir, il était coincé, attaché sur une chaise comme un humain le serait, sans pouvoir se détacher ! Et il avait beau se tortiller dans tout les sens et de toutes ses forces, rien n'y faisait.

Au bout d'une heure qui lui en sembla dix, du bruit derrière lui et la lumière s'alluma.

Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la soudaine clarté, il le vit...

Alastair.

En chair et en os, toujours dans le même vaisseau grand et dégingandé à la barbe lui dévorant le visage, qui laissait voir le sourire pervers et mauvais qu'il arborait d'avoir l'ange à sa merci.

"-Alastair ! Ragea-t-il. Sale parasite, pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait vermine !

"-A toi ? Rien ! Je ne t'ai rien fait personnellement, c'est cette corde qui a fait tout le travail.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur lui, sur la corde qui l'enserrait, elle ne semblait ne rien avoir de particulier.

"-Magie ! Dit-il en relevant la tête sur son geôlier.

"-Non plus ! Tu vois Mon Ange...

Castiel grogna à sa façon de le nommer.

"-...j'ai découvert un truc épatant ! Un truc tout simple pour pouvoir garder un ange bien sage... une corde de pendu !

Castiel tiqua.

"-Et oui ! Une corde de pendu vous entrave qu'est ce que tu veux ! Mais attention pas un pendu assassiné hein ! Non non Ca serait trop simple, sinon tu te doutes bien que je m'en serais fait tout un tas ! Non je n'ai que celle là parce que le pendu doit être un suicidé de peine, mort de chagrin, mort d'amouuuur... Et c'est une denrée rare ! Crois moi ! Les gens ne se tuent plus que par chimie médicamenteuse, par arme à feu ou en se taillant les veines, c'est triste ! Même si je dois avouer que ce dernier moyen est jouissif pour moi .. humm.. tout ce sang ... Enfin ! Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! Les pendus suicidés d'amour sont très rares aujourd'hui et il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver cette corde ! Mais elle est moins rare que ce que tu vas me donner aujourd'hui Mon Ange...

Castiel était toujours à moitié tourné sur sa droite, Alastair faisant exprès de se maintenir à l'écart pour mieux l'obliger à devoir faire des efforts pour le regarder.

"-Je n'ai rien à te donner ! Dit-il.

"-Oh ! Si, crois moi !

"-Non !

"-Mais si ! J'ai besoin d'une larme d'ange pour un rituel qui me servirait à éliminer Crowley et récupérer le trône et c'est toi qui vas me la donner..

"-Les anges ne pleurent pas imbécile !

"-Mais si ... crois moi les anges peuvent pleurer. Oh ! Je t'accorde que ça ne se fait pas tout seul, on se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est vous les gentils alors que vous êtes froids et sans pitié aucune, alors que nous, on aime à se vautrer dedans. Mais bon, on ne va pas rentrer dans ce débat phylosophique sinon on en sortira pas. Mais tu vas me donner une de tes larmes, je peux te l'assurer.

Castiel fit une mou de dégoût, face à la certitude que le démon affichait.

"-Vraiment Alastair tu perds ton temps. Tu n'as pas les moyens de me faire pleurer. Rien, tu m'entends ? RIEN de tout ce que tu pourras imaginer comme souffrance sur moi ne me fera verser la moindre larme !

"-Mais si ...

"-...

"-Tu vas pleurer ... pour Lui ! Dit-il en en pointant son menton devant lui.

Castiel se redressa sur sa chaise pour voir devant lui pour la première fois depuis que la lumière était allumée et il le vit.

"-Dean...

"-Ouiiiiiii ... Dean ... mon meilleur élève avant que tu ne me le prennes ! On lui prêtait un grand avenir en bas **jusqu'à ce que tu t'en mêles !** Ragea-t-il

"-**DEAN !** Appela Castiel en direction du chasseur, attaché sur une autre chaise, des poignets et des chevilles, la tête pendant sur l'avant.

Dean ne bougea pas du tout, il était inconscient.

"**-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?** Cria Castiel hors de lui.

"-Oh ! Calme toi ! Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout... pas encore...

"-Laisse le partir ! C'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux de moi !

"-Que tu crois ! Car vois tu, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie Mon Ange et je sais reconnaître un comportement déviant quand j'en vois un. Et toi ... tu ne te comportes pas comme tu le devrais, tu ne te comportes pas comme les autres anges, il y a quelque chose ... tu as développé des sentiments, tu ressens des choses ... je me trompe ?

Castiel détourna le regard, mais ne répondit rien.

"-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je le savais ! Rit-il. Mais je comprend ... je comprend ... moi même ... je dois avouer que j'avais quelques espoirs en ce qui concerne mon talentueux élève, je me disais que quand il aurait atteint la maturité nécessaire dans l'art de la perversité et de la luxure, il aurait mérité d'être à moi. Mais tu es venu tout gâcher ! Et aujourd'hui tu vas compenser cette perte en me donnant ce dont j'ai besoin pour prendre la tête de l'Enfer !

Castiel se tourna de nouveau vers Dean. Il bouillait intérieurement, cherchant un moyen de réussir à emporter Dean loin de cet endroit, loin de ce qui allait se passer, loin d'Alastair. Il avait vu ses cauchemars au sortir de l'Enfer, il connaissait sa peur de se retrouver à nouveau à la merci du démon qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et il se mit à prier pour qu'il ne reprenne pas conscience.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'astuce d'Alastair. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le chasseur d'un pas lent, avec un petit rire sadique et le saisi par les cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière pour la lui relever.

"**-Laisse le !** Hurla Castiel.

Alastair rit de plus belle en se tournant vers l'ange enragé, dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Puis il glissa sa main libre dans sa poche et en sortit une petite fiole de sels au bouchon de liège qu'il déboucha de ses dents avant de l'amener sous le nez de Dean, qui eut un sursaut quand l'odeur d'ammoniac entra dans ses narines par sa simple respiration.

Déboussolé sur le coup, il regarda partout jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Castiel à cinq ou six mètres de lui et qu'il se fige, surpris de le voir attaché sur une chaise.

"-Cass ? Qu...

"-Deeeeaaan.. Dit Alastair, ce qui le fit frissonner de peur et immédiatement tourner la tête sur l'homme près de lui. Sois le bienvenu à notre petite sauterie !

Dean resta pétrifié, le visage défiguré de terreur à la vue de son ancien tortionnaire.

"-Et bien ! Même pas un petit sourire ? Dit Alastair conscient et satisfait de l'état dans lequel était le chasseur à sa simple vue.

"-Dean ! Appela Castiel. Dean, regarde moi !

Dean tourna lentement la tête vers l'ange, dévasté de panique intérieure.

"-Dean, je suis désolé ...

.

"-Putain Cass qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Finit-il par demander.

"-Vous êtes là parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Dit Alastair en se postant entre eux, de façon qu'ils puissent encore se voir mais aussi le voir Lui.

"-Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour toi connard ! Dit Dean dont la peur se changeait petit à petit en colère. Et pour Castiel c'est pareil ! Ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de l'ange.

"-Oh ! Mais ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux champion ! Tu n'es qu'accessoire, désolé pour toi ! Ne te donnes pas l'importance que tu n'as pas.

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

"-Ah du coup on ferme sa grande gueule hein ? Tu avais plus de respect pour moi quand tu éviscérais des petites adolescentes à la chaîne !

Dean ferma les yeux aux images que ses mots venaient de lui faire ressortir du fond de sa mémoire.

"-**Alastair !** S'écria Castiel pour le faire taire. Quel intérêt de le torturer avec ça ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire ! Ragea-t-il.

"-Torture ... voilà bien le fin mot de notre affaire Mon Ange. Dit le démon en allant se placer derrière Dean.

Se baissant derrière la chaise ou le chasseur était entravé, il détacha sa main droite avant d'y attacher une autre corde, puis fit de même à sa main gauche. Dean pu ramener ses bras devant lui, regardant ses poignets, ne comprenant pas, il ressemblait à présent à une marionnette à fils, les pieds toujours liés aux pieds de la chaise. Alastair s'éloigna plus au fond de la pièce, saisit une corde qui pendait au mur et tira brusquement dessus.

Les bras de Dean furent tirés sur les côtés en hauteur et Alastair tira de nouveau sur la corde, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire se lever, la chaise ne bougea pas, elle était visiblement fixée au sol et Dean se retrouva écartelé, les bras tirés au maximum, le corps tendu à l'empêcher de respirer correctement, le visage à nouveau rempli de terreur, il avait déjà subit ça, il savait ce qui allait se passer, il savait !

Castiel avait comprit aussi ce qui allait se passer et il se débattit sur sa chaise pour essayer de nouveau de se défaire de ses liens mais rien n'y fit.

"-**Nooonnnnn ! Alastair ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça !** Hurla-t-il.

"-Humm.. C'est un bon début Mon Ange ... Peut être que ça ira plus vite que je ne l'espérais... Je te l'ai dit... tout ce que je veux c'est une larme... Donne moi ce que je veux et tu auras ce que tu veux toi...

Il avait dit ça en allant fouiller sur une table qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre de la pièce et revenait à présent avec diverses lames, couteaux, pic a glace et autres objets dont un que Castiel ne pu identifier mais qui semblait relié à une prise de courant sur le mur et il posa le tout derrière Dean là où il était assis une minute auparavant.

Dean lui ne voyait rien de ce que faisait Alastair mais au vu du visage de Castiel qui se décomposait, il préférait ne pas savoir, même s'il se doutait bien du genre de chose que lui préparait le démon. Il allait lui faire du mal, du mal jusqu'à ... jusqu'à ce que Castiel pleure !

Il ferma les yeux, baissant la tête, il allait souffrir, longtemps, très longtemps, il allait souffrir et ... mourir ! Les anges ne pleurent pas ! Castiel ne pleurerait pas ! Alastair lui n'arrêterait jamais avant d'avoir ce qu'il veut.

"-Les anges ne pleurent pas ! S'exclama-t-il désespérément.

"-Si Dean, les anges pleurent, en tout cas, le tien va pleurer.

"-Parce que tu vas me torturer ? Il a vu pire ! Tu ne vas pas le faire pleurer avec ça !

"-Il va pleurer parce que c'est toi ... tu es vraiment aveugle à ce point ? ...Regarde le.

Dean ne se tourna pas vers Castiel.

"**-REGARDE LE !** Hurla Alastair tout près de son visage.

Le chasseur obtempéra et regarda l'ange devant lui.

"-Tu vois ? ...Regarde bien... regarde ses yeux ... tu vois ?

Dean et Castiel se fixaient l'un l'autre et la prise de conscience fut douloureuse.

"-Cet ange t'aime Dean... tu es le pire fléau qui aurait pu s'abattre sur lui, tu lui as offert la pire chose qu'un ange puisse connaître, tu lui as donné la possibilité de ressentir des choses, un poison, un ange qui aime, aime éternellement et aujourd'hui tu vas m'aider à lui faire payer sa faiblesse. **TU** vas le faire pleurer !

"-**NON !** S'exclama Dean. **Un ange ne pleure pas !** Hurla-t-il en direction de Castiel. **Je t'interdis de verser la moindre larme ! Je ne suis qu'un humain ! Tu n'as pas à pleurer pour moi !**

Castiel baissa la tête, ne voulant plus soutenir le regard de Dean, qui était tout sauf en colère, mais plutôt emplit de peine, comme s'il savait qu'Alastair allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

"-Castiel... ne pleure pas je t'en supplie... ne lui donne pas ce qu'il v...

Il ne put finir sa supplique, Alastair venait de lui asséner et une monumentale gifle qui fit rougir et enfler sa joue immédiatement, il était sonné.

"-**LA FERME !** Hurla le démon le visage déformé de rage. Les seuls sons que j'accepterai sortant de ta bouche seront tes cris !

"-Va te faire foutre ! Répondit Dean.

"-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Dit Alastair le menaçant d'un cutter tout près de son visage. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette simple phrase hein ? Insista-t-il en posant la lame au coin de sa bouche.** QU'EST CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ?** Hurla-t-il. **HEIN ?** Finit-il en entaillant la commissure de ses lèvres d'un geste sec, agrandissant son sourire jusqu'au milieu de sa joue gauche.

Dean hurla de douleur, douleur qui s'amplifia par son cri lui même, qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche en grand et tira sur la plaie béante sur son visage, faisant pleurer son oeil gauche. Castiel hurla en écho à Dean. Dean qui souffrait par sa faute et ça ne faisait que commencer...

"-Voilàààà ! Je préfère ça ! Scanda le démon d'un air victorieux. Même si je m'attendais à mieux côté décibels ! La première fois que je t'ai fait ça tu as crié plus fort ! A moins que ce ne soit l'enfer qui faisait de l'écho. Bon ! Maintenant voyons...

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, le cutter toujours à la main, il décida de lui enlever son tee shirt pour mieux continuer ses "travaux". Commençant par poser la lame du cutter dans le cou de Dean, au dessus de son col.

"-Alastair ! Il doit bien avoir autre chose à faire... Libère le... Alastair, je t'en supplie... on peut trouver une autre solution pour te débarrasser de Crowley... Laisse Dean... S'il te plait...

Castiel était suppliant, Alastair jubilait, Dean était couvert de sang, l'ouverture sur sa joue coulait abondamment.

"-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Dit-il en commençant à faire descendre le cutter sur le tee shirt de Dean à même son corps, lui entaillant la chair en même temps.

Dean serrait les dents, la douleur était terrible, il essayait de se contenir malgré tout, l'intervention de Castiel lui avait permit d'anticiper ce qu'Alastair allait lui faire, mais des gémissements sortaient quand même de sa gorge. . Il sentait la lame passer sur ses cotes, Alastair avait volontairement excentré son geste pour cela. La lame passait sur chaque côte retombant plus profondément entre celle ci et la suivante, avant de remonter sur celle d'en dessous et il faisait ça lentement, très lentement. Dean résistait toujours à son envie, son besoin d'hurler sa douleur, il avait la tête levée vers le plafond, fermant les yeux, serrant les dents au maximum, faisant gonfler les muscles de ses joues et tirant sur l'ouverture de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter le traitement longtemps. Puis la lame arriva au niveau de son estomac. Il sentit sa chair s'ouvrir, mais Alastair n'appuyait pas trop pour ne pas l'éventrer tout de suite, il se contentait de l'entailler profondément.

"-**Crie Dean ! **Hurla Castiel qui le voyait résister empirant sa douleur. **Crie ! Évacue ! Je suis désolé Dean... Je suis désolé...** Cria-t-il

"-**NON !** Dit Dean entre ses dents.

Finissant de traverser verticalement son ventre très légèrement pour ne pas l'ouvrir et qu'il se vide tout de suite, Alastair coupa le bout de tee shirt qui restait et se déplaça sur la droite de Dean, posant la lame sur la peau fine sous son biceps et se mit a couper en descendant. Quand la lame passa son aisselle, Dean ne pu retenir le cri qui sortit de sa bouche, un cri atroce, mais court qui sortit de sa gorge malgré lui. Alastair continua de descendre, passant le long de son flanc et donnant un coup de lame vif, arrivé en bas du vêtement, il cassa sa lame en entrant en contact avec la ceinture du chasseur.

Alastair n'en fit pas cas et passa à sa gauche en silence, un sourire immonde sur le visage, tout en faisant cliqueter son cutter dont il ressortait un bout de lame neuve.

"-Pardon Dean... pardon Dean... je suis tellement désolé ... c'est ma faute ...

Castiel n'arrêtait plus de s'excuser auprès du chasseur et Dean sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la voix de l'ange était tellement douloureuse, tellement remplie de peine et de colère, colère contre Alastair, mais aussi contre lui même.

Quand Alastair eut fini de couper le côté gauche du tee shirt de Dean et sa chair très profondément, sans que le chasseur ne sorte d'autre son que des gémissements de douleur, mais pas de cri, il passa derrière lui attrapant le tissus au milieu du dos en griffant sa peau exprès et Dean se retrouva torse nu, il était recouvert de sang, son visage, ses bras, tout son corps, son jean, du sang partout.

Dean ramena sa tête à la verticale, essoufflé, plantant son regard dans celui de Castiel, lui faisant non de la tête, pour lui dire de ne pas pleurer, alors qu'à peine ses propres yeux étaient entrés en contact avec ceux de l'ange, il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses propres larmes de couler.

Castiel, lui, continuait de lui demander pardon, le visage ravagé de peine, juste du bout des lèvres, chuchoté, pour qu'ils ne soit que tout les deux, juste un instant de répit ou ils n'étaient plus là mais ailleurs tout les deux ... ailleurs...Mais Castiel voyait le sang de Dean sortir abondamment de chacune de ses plaies et il était dévasté, il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ... il avait tout ce pouvoir en lui et il ne pouvait pas le soigner...

Pendant ce temps, Alastair s'affairait derrière Dean, fouillant dans ses accessoires de torture.

.

"-Vous savez ce que j'aime avec le pic à glace ? Demanda-t-il n'attendant pas de réponse, sortant d'un coup les deux prisonniers de leur bulle. C'est qu'il peut tout aussi bien tuer net que faire souffrir atrocement ... il suffit de savoir où le planter ! Finit-il en enfonçant d'un geste brusque l'arme dans le flanc droit de Dean qui ne pu réprimer un cri de douleur sous la surprise, se tortillant sur le côté comme pour s'éloigner et essayer de faire sortir la pointe d'acier de sa chair. Mais Alastair suivait son mouvement avec amusement.

"-Ne gesticule pas comme çaaaaa Dit-il. Tu empires les choses, tu te charcutes tout seul, si tu tiens tant à m'aider je peux te donner une lame de rasoir a sucer ou à avaler...

"-**Enfoiré !** Cria Dean. Va te faire foutre ! **VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !**

Alastair rit.

Dean posa ses yeux sur l'ange, il était rouge de colère et d'impuissance, ravagé par la douleur de voir Dean subir toutes ces choses à cause de lui.

"-**Ferme les yeux Cass !** Cria Dean. Ne regarde pas ! **FERME TES YEUX !**

"-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule ! Dit Alastair.** Tu vas te taire ?** Dit-il en enfonçant violemment la pointe du pic à glace jusqu'à la garde sous son menton, transperçant sa chair, sa langue, pour finir planter dans son palais.

Dean hurla sourdement dans sa bouche entrouverte, mais à présent coincée, les larmes inondant son visage tordu de douleur.

"-**NOOOOOOONNN !** Hurla Castiel.

"-Tais toi ! Dit Alastair son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Dean, maintenant sa tête devant lui de la pointe d'acier toujours plantée sous son menton. Ne l'empêche pas de pleurer, tu ne fais que rallonger ton propre supplice imbécile ! Finit-il en enlevant l'arme de sa chair d'un coup.

Dean baissa la tête, la bouche toujours entrouverte, laissant s'écouler le sang entre ses lèvres, au bord de la nausée. Il s'affaiblissait, il perdait beaucoup de sang, il perdait ses forces rapidement et le fait de résister à l'envie de crier l'usait aussi beaucoup, mais il savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir résister encore bien longtemps.

"-_Ch'en n'ai rien a fout'..._ S'obstina-t-il à dire, malgré le fait que sa langue libérée de la pointe d'acier était maintenant tétanisée au fond de sa bouche par le mal.

Son nez se mit à saigner à son tour, la pointe du pic à glace ayant atteint sa cloison nasale, il garda les lèvres entrouvertes pour pouvoir respirer.

Castiel, enragé et anéanti de peine gesticulait sur sa chaise, cherchant toujours à se libérer de ses liens et à force de persévérance, il sentit comme un relâchement de la corde autour de lui, un espoir naissait en lui, mais il n'en fit rien voir.

Pendant ce temps Alastair se mit à tourner autour de Dean, un grand sourire jouissif sur le visage et il planta le pic à glace dans son flanc gauche. Dean épuisé, cria, il n'en pouvait plus et il cria à chaque fois que la pointe de l'arme transperçait ses chairs. Car Alastair tournait toujours autour de lui, plantant le pic dans son épaule gauche, regardant Castiel, piquant dans le haut de son dos, dans son rein droit, jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'ange, dans son estomac, dans sa cuisse gauche, regardant encore l'autre prisonnier qui se débattait sur sa chaise, le regard irradié de haine, dans son biceps gauche, Castiel ne pleurait toujours pas, il finit donc par le planter dans sa gorge par la gauche, changeant ainsi ses cris en un râle bouillonnant de sang...

"-Tu te débats, tu te débats ...Dit-il à Castiel. Dean souffre et toi tu te débats d'un lien que tu ne peux pas rompre, serais tu à ce point idiot que tu résistes à ta peine au lieu de te laisser aller à verser une larme pour lui, pour qu'il ne souffre plus ?

"-Pardonne moi Dean... Dit Castiel ne prenant pas le moins du monde en compte les paroles du démon.

"-P'eure pah... Balbutia Dean dans un souffle, à bout de force, dans un gargouillis abominable, dû au sang qui lui coulait dans la gorge.

Il se sentait partir, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, le sang qu'il avalait, le trou dans son dos qui avait percé un poumon, le faisait respirer difficilement et crépiter sa respiration, son rein droit percé lui aussi, sa tête tournait, il était étourdit, nauséeux, son coeur battait à tout rompre le faisant saigner d'autant plus, il allait y laisser sa peau .. il le savait ... c'était fini... et il souhaitait vraiment que ça aille vite.. il n'en pouvait plus...il ne voulait plus souffrir, il cessa de résister, ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus tout d'un coup et il pendait à présent par les bras, empirant son étouffement par la pression sur ses côtes dû à ses bras tendus vers le haut...

Castiel vit Dean lâcher ...

"**-DEEEEAAANNNN ! Nooooon DEEEAANNNN !** Hurla-t-il prit de panique.

"-Et bien et bien ... Dit Alastair en prenant Dean par les cheveux derrière sa tête pour la relever et permettre à Castiel de voir son visage. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps Mon Ange... tu devrais te décider à lâcher prise, comme lui vient de le faire... mais vraiment je serais toi, je le ferais vite, parce que je crois que les anges ne redonne pas la vie c'est ça ?

"-Tu vas me le payer ! Ragea Castiel, les yeux brillants de larmes, qu'il ravala avant qu'une seule ne coule.

"-Tu me menaces ? Dit le démon en jetant le pic à glace sur le sol, avant de prendre l'outil qui était branché sur le courant. **TU ME MENACE ?** Répéta-t-il. en braquant l'objet vers lui tout en avançant dans sa direction. Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? Les humains sont d'ingénieux inventeurs, je les adore ... ça Mon Ange c'est un pistolet à clous... et ça a vraiment changé la notion de torture, plus besoin de se fatiguer ! Regarde. Dit-il en appuyant sur la gâchette envoyant un clou de cinq centimètres dans la cuisse de l'ange qui ne broncha pas.

Castiel le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, le défiant de toute sa rage, essayant de donner du répit à Dean en occupant le démon.

"-Rôôhh T'es pas marrant. Dit Alastair faisant mine d'être déçu. Une autre démonstration peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en pointant sa tête.

"-Fais moi ce que tu veux je m'en moque ! Ragea l'ange irradié de colère.

"-Ah oui ? Dit Alastair en faisant rapidement passer le pistolet dans sa main gauche, pour tirer un clou dans la direction de Dean, l'atteignant à la hanche droite, le faisant sursauter en râlant de douleur. Tu es un idiot ! Dit-il en revenant auprès du chasseur pour lui loger un autre clou dans la cuisse.

Dean lâcha un cri de gorge brouillé de sang et se positionnant bien devant lui pour que l'ange entende tout sans rien voir, torture psychologique imparable, il continua à envoyer des clous dans les jambes de Dean, régulièrement, comme un compte à rebours, le faisant râler à chaque pointe se logeant dans sa chair, un clou, puis, un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième, passant d'une jambe à l'autre, un sixième, un autre cri étouffé de Dean et un septième, plus de plainte, Castiel qui s'était débattu comme un fou jusqu'à maintenant et écarté la corde de son corps à force de persévérance, la sentit soudainement glisser de ses bras et il pu les en sortir. Les amenant rapidement derrière son dos pour défaire le noeud, un autre clou, Dean ne disait plus rien, encore un autre clou, Castiel était debout derrière Alastair son poignard angélique en l'air et avant qu'il ai le temps d'envoyer un autre clou dans la chair de Dean, il abattit son bras sur le démon transperçant sa tête de son arme, le visage défiguré de haine, le tuant dans un éclair doré. Le pistolet à clous tomba bruyamment sur le sol et Alastair suivit.

Castiel lâcha son poignard et se précipita sur Dean, détachant préalablement ses chevilles de la chaise, il le prit ensuite contre lui pour le relever un peu et arracha les cordes de ses poignets et l'emporta un peu plus loin, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de desespoir, le corps de Dean dans les bras.

Trop tard.

Son coeur avait lâché, Dean était mort, il était trop tard, Alastair avait eu raison de sa lumière, il avait tué Dean ... son protégé ... son ami ... son ... amour ...

"-_Oh non ... Dean..._ Souffla-t-il. La gorge serrée. _Dean je suis tellement désolé... Seigneur faites quelque chose ... il ne méritait pas ça ... Mon Dieu qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? ... Sans lui... il maintenait ma fois en la vie ... il maintenait mon coeur ... en vie ... Oh Seigneur rendez le moi ... Dean..._ Dit-il en le serrant contre lui, son visage dans son cou. _J'aurais dû être plus fort ... j'aurais dû être plus rapide ... Oh Dean excuse moi ..._ Dit-il en relevant la tête pour avoir le visage du chasseur face au sien, les yeux embués. _Je t'aime Dean..._Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres déjà froides._.. j'aurais dû te le dire avant..._Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien, le visage tremblant, ravagé de peine. _Mon Dieu ce que ça fait mal... Dean... non..._

Sa respiration commençait à être entrecoupée de sanglots, il serra la tête de Dean contre sa poitrine et le miracle se fit. Une larme perla à son oeil gauche, tout de suite suivit d'une autre à son oeil droit. Castiel pleurait, pour la première fois de sa longue existence, l'ange pleurait, pleurait pour Dean, pour son amour perdu ...

Ses larmes se rejoignirent à son menton dans une synchronisation parfaite et quand la goutte qu'elles formèrent tomba, elle atterrit sur le visage de Dean qui était juste en dessous. Et sous ses yeux médusés, la larme devint dorée au contact de la peau de la tempe de Dean, avant de disparaître et une lumière blanche illumina alors le corps du chasseur, chaude et bienfaisante. Les blessures s'effacèrent une à une. Castiel pleurait encore, mais d'émotion, de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et dans un sursaut, Dean revint à la vie.

"-Dean !

"-Cass ? Je ... je suis mort ?

"-Non ... plus maintenant. Dit Castiel avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, avec la passion du désespoir qui avait fait pleurer ses yeux et son coeur.

Dean, surprit, leva les mains en signe de protestation, mais, conscient à présent de ce qu'il ressentait pour son ange et ce que Castiel ressentait lui aussi pour lui, il finit par poser sa main derrière sa tête, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se laissa emporté par le bonheur qui l'inondait à présent, ce bonheur qui gonflait son coeur dans sa poitrine, ce bonheur de goûter à Castiel...

FIN.


End file.
